


Almost Queen of Mercia

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Bayard of Mercia asks for Morgana's hand in marriage. Uther accepts the proposal, but Morgana most certainly does not.





	Almost Queen of Mercia

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Pornalot 2017's Bonus Challenge 'Fake Relationships.'
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV. I make no profit and intend no copyright infringement.

Uther only tried to marry Morgana off once.

Towards the end of Merlin's first year in Camelot, King Bayard of Mercia insisted that a further strengthening of the peace treaty with Camelot was necessary. To that end, he asked for Morgana's hand in marriage. The lady's wit and beauty had swept Bayard completely off his feet during his first, fatuous time in Camelot.

Uther was loath to accept the proposal, but he owed Bayard something for falsely accusing him of wanting to murder Arthur, and keeping him locked up in the stinking Camelot dungeon. Camelot's resources were stretched very thin after some recent magical mayhem, and Uther certainly did not want another war. He therefore eventually agreed that his ward would become queen of Mercia. 

King Uther neglected to inform Morgana of these negotiations, though, until the last moment before they welcomed Bayard and his retinue. But Morgana might somehow have had an early warning about her intended marriage anyway. Maybe she'd had a nightmare about it?

However that might be, she greeted Bayard demurely and politely, much to Uther's relief (and surprise). He had expected harsh words and a major scene, quite possibly involving knives and a food fight. 

Instead, there was a most pleasant banquet in Bayard's and Mercia's honour. 

During the main course, Arthur leaned across the table to congratulate the groom-to-be. "With father's blessing, Morgana and I have had an understanding since we were very young. In reality, we were betrothed for years. I'm sure you've been informed of this?" 

Bayard shook his head, looking displeased. 

Arthur shrugged. "We obviously consummated the pact long ago, and have been sharing a bed ever since. That's the custom here in Camelot. Morgana is... Well, you'll see. I'll miss her. You are a brave man.

Little more was said after that.

Once the banquet was over, Merlin showed Bayard to the royal guest's chambers. He took the opportunity to wish the king of Mercia much joy in his married life. "The Lady Morgana is a wonderful woman, and so generous," Merlin said admiringly. "She's always made the servants feel every bit as worthy as the noble lords. Why, I myself has been her chief lover-on-demand whenever Arthur was away on patrol. I don't know whether you have that sort of custom in Mercia?"

Bayard was speechless, but Merlin appeared not to notice. "And look, here is Gwen, Morgana's maid. She will help look after your majesty while you are in Camelot."

"Oh, Merlin!" Gwen giggled. "I'm so much more than Morgana's maid!"

Turning to Bayard, she curtsied. "It's true I once was Morgana's maid, but these last few years I have mainly been her official daytime bed companion."

King Bayard stepped into his chamber and banged the door shut.

The very next day, the royal marriage was called off. What was said between Uther and Bayard before the delegation from Mercia left Camelot, no one knows. But Uther never again attempted to arrange a marriage for his ward.

And Morgana threw a big bash in her private chambers with her co-conspirators Arthur, Merlin and Gwen as her guests of honour.


End file.
